Al Bhed
Os Al Bhed são uma tribo de tecnólogos em Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2. Formando 10% da população de Spira, eles têm uma linguagem única e, ao contrário de outras raças em Spira, usam machina. História ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ As origens dos Al Bhed são reveladas no romance-sequência de ''Final Fantasy X-2. Era uma vez um mecânico chamado Alb, que criou uma raça chamada Bedohls, humanos que não podiam usar magia, mas que se destacavam no uso de machina, e foram usados para combater um mago de Zanarkand. Suas armas eram tão poderosas que eram mantidas sob vigilância a todo momento. Especula-se que o seu poder poderia ter sido o catalisador para a Guerra Machina. Depois que o Templo de Yevon foi estabelecido, os Al Bhed foram culpados pelo surgimento de Sin e executados aos montes, desse modo, lançando-os para fora da sociedade. Os Bedohls sobreviventes foram posteriormente renomeados de Al Bhed, uma corruptela de seu nome original e o nome do seu criador. ''Final Fantasy X .]] Cerca de 1000 anos atrás, a sociedade Al Bhed vivia na Ilha Bikanel, cuja região mais explorada é conhecida como o Deserto de Sanubia. Sua cidade foi destruída por Sin e os cidadãos se espalharam por Spira, sendo frequentemente detestados pelas outras raças do mundo. Um milênio depois, sob a liderança de Cid, os Al Bhed se reagruparam na Ilha Bikanel e construiu uma nova cidade chamada Home. Na esperança de aprofundar as relações com os Al Bhed, Braska viajava frequentemente para Home. Durante uma dessas visitas, ele conheceu e se apaixonou pela irmã de Cid e eles acabaram se casando. Devido à escolha de uma Al Bhed 'pagã' como uma esposa, Braska foi expulso do clero de Yevon, enquanto Cid repudiou sua irmã por se casar com um Yevonita, embora a tensão de ambos os lados tenha diminuído após o nascimento de Yuna. Quando Yuna tinha quatro anos, sua mãe embarcou em um navio para Bikanel para reparar seu relacionamento com Cid, mas ela morreu quando Sin atacou seu navio, iniciando Braska no caminho de se tornar um invocador. Tidus chega a Spira e acampa no abandonado Templo de Baaj. Ele é atacado por um demônio, mas salvo por um grupo de resgate de Al Bhed liderado por Rikku, surpreendendo-o como ele nunca encontrou um Al Bhed antes. Somente o Rikku fala a principal língua de Spira e atua como tradutora. É permitido a Tidus embarcar no navio dos Al Bheds, mas em troca de sua hospitalidade, ele deve ajudar o grupo em sua operação de resgate. Posteriormente, o navio é atacado por Sin e Tidus é levado pelo mar e acorda em Besaid, onde ele se junta a peregrinação da invocadora Yuna. Os invocadores são sequestrados por Al Bhed para protegê-los, impedindo-os de completar sua peregrinação, pois os invocadores morrerão se realizarem a Invocação Final. Quando Yuna e seus guardiões partem para completar sua peregrinação, os Al Bhed usam machina em suas três tentativas de sequestrá-la (o Oblitzerator em Luca, o Extractor em Moonflow, e o Crawler no Lago Macalania) mas falham em cada uma das vezes. Depois de não sequestrar Yuna com o Extractor, a prima de Yuna, Rikku, acaba se juntando à sua peregrinação como sua guardiã final. Quando Yuna está perdida no deserto de Bikanel, os Al Bhed a encontram e a levam para Home. Sob as ordens do Maester Seymour, Guado ataca Home e leva Yuna embora para Bevelle e danifica fortemente a cidade. Em meio ao caos, vários Al Bhed fogem a bordo da aeronave ''Fahrenheit que foi descoberto durante a operação de resgate. Enquanto eles observam Home sendo destruído pelos mísseis, os Al Bhed se juntam para cantar o "Hino do Fayth" de luto. Rikku fica muito feliz quando Yuna rejeita a Invocação Final, e eles encontram outra maneira de derrotar Sin: atacando-o de frente com a aeronave dos Al Bhed, o Fahrenheit. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Após o início da Calmaria Eterna, os Al Bhed expandem sua exploração da Ilha Bikanel. Com o colapso dos ensinamentos de Yevon e a ampla aceitação das machinas, o preconceito contra o Al Bhed diminuiu, embora ainda não tenha terminado completamente. Os Al Bhed exercem sua liberdade expandindo o conhecimento de machina e aprimorando as descobertas existentes, visando inovar, em vez de continuar a prática de recuperação. De acordo com seu desejo contínuo de descobrir máquinas e expandir seus conhecimentos, os Al Bhed formaram a Facção Machine, baseada no abandonado Templo de Djose, liderado por Gippal. O grupo busca espalhar o uso de machina por toda Spira e remover qualquer descontentamento do passado renomeando "machina" como "machines". Está conectado com os Al Bhed em Bikanel, permitindo que membros e voluntários escavem o deserto. Um grupo de Al Bhed caçadores de esferas, os Gullwings, é liderado pelo piloto de sua aeronave, Brother, irmão de Rikku e primo de Yuna, assistido por seu navegador Buddy, e o filho prodígio Shinra, que desenvolve a tecnologia usada pelos Gullwings. Os agentes de campo (Yuna, Rikku e Paine) fazem a maior parte da caçada por esferas, no entanto. Durante sua busca para descobrir esferas antigas, o grupo se envolve em um enredo de Shuyin e fica preso entre o fogo cruzado dos conflitos das facções, embora os Al Bhed façam o possível para permanecer neutros, com a Facção Machine fornecendo as outras duas. facções (Jovem Liga e Nova Yevon) com machina. Quando Gippal desaparece, a Facção Machine cai em desordem e, quando ele volta, ele dispersa a facção. Durante sua fase ativa, os Al Bhed escavam o deserto de Bikanel em busca de peças de machina e tentam construir o robô machina definitivo em Djose, conhecido como Experiment. O processo de escavação está sendo dificultado pelo demônio antigo, Angra Mainyu. Os cactos da Nação Cactuar estão ativos e um garoto Al Bhed chamado Benzo é o único que entende sua língua e trabalha como intérprete dos Gullwings para ajudar os cactos. Três meses depois, a Facção Machine descobre a Torre Iutycyr. Cultura De todas as raças humanóides de Spira, os Al Bhed são os mais expressivos em suas emoções e linguagem corporal; muitos de seus membros mais notáveis também exibem personalidades que podem ser classificadas como excêntricas ou juvenis. Al Bhed se interessa pelo passado tecnológico de Spira, organizando operações de resgate e escavações para tecnologia antiga. Os Al Bhed são a única raça Spiran a rejeitar abertamente os ensinamentos de Yevon, especialmente no que diz respeito à proibição das machina. Eles são frequentemente ostracizados pelo resto da população, rotulados como pagãos, e foram vítimas de ataques de Yevonites no passado. Alguns Al Bhed ainda encontraram aceitação global, principalmente Rin, que opera uma cadeia de agências de viagens em toda Spira, e alguns têm permissão para participar do blitzball que são patrocinados por Yevon, com o Al Bhed sendo representado na liga pelos Al Bhed Psyches. Os Al Bhed são proibidos de entrar nos templos de Yevon. No Templo de Macalania, Rikku é impedida de entrar até que Auron informe o guarda que ela é a guardiã de Yuna e, como tal, com o dever de entrar no templo com ela. As crianças de Al Bhed usam roupas de corpo inteiro, e muitas delas usam óculos para esconder os olhos. Biologia Al Bhed possui certas características biológicas distintas. Al Bhed tem olhos verdes e suas pupilas são em forma de espiral. Al Bhed tem uma ampla variedade de tons de pele, mas, independentemente da cor da pele, todos os Al Bhed têm cabelos loiros (supondo que tenham cabelos). Eles são especialistas em nadar e prender a respiração debaixo d'água, o que os ajuda muito durante escavações subaquáticas. Língua A língua Al Bhed é falada pelo povo Al Bhed. Trabalhando como uma cifra de substituição (um sistema de idiomas que substitui certas letras por outras), ele compartilha a mesma sintaxe e gramática do Inglês nas versões em inglês de ''Final Fantasia X e Final Fantasy X-2. No diálogo escrito, o falado Al Bhed é estilizado em roxo, com os caracteres traduzidos de Al Bhed em rosa. Na versão japonesa, segue o mesmo padrão, exceto que usando os silabários japoneses kana para falar e traduzir o idioma. O kana substituído sempre usa o mesmo som de vogal, exceto o kana da consoante P, que são todos trocados entre si. O texto escrito de Al Bhed não usa kanji e é apresentado em katakana (dando uma aparência estrangeira distinta), enquanto o texto traduzido é apresentado em . Palavras distintas são frequentemente separadas com espaçamento para maior clareza. Palavras ditas em japonês/Spirano e Al Bhed são sempre escritas em katakana rosa. Converter Al Bhed para inglês/japonês é simples quando uma pessoa sabe qual letra/som representa o que, mas no mundo de Spira, as pessoas exigem livros inteiros para traduzir uma letra, o que significa que o idioma pode ser mais complicado do que o descrito em nos jogos. Enquanto Al Bhed fala sua própria língua por maioria, algumas palavras foram adotadas na língua principal de Spira: palavras como fiend, magia, aeon e airship, bem como Sin, são usados pelo Al Bhed, mas são originários de outras culturas. O nome do povo e seu idioma é Al Bhed, mesmo quando se fala esse idioma. Nos jogos, as palavras de Al Bhed são diferenciadas do idioma comum de Spira, sendo impressas em texto azul (para palavras ou letras não traduzidas) ou texto rosa (para palavras ou letras traduzidas). O jogador pode aprender o idioma Al Bhed escolhendo Al Bhed Primers. Cada Cartilha traduz uma única letra do alfabeto (ou várias em japonês). Quando o jogador pega uma cartilha, na próxima vez que alguém falar em Al Bhed com essa letra, ela será traduzida automaticamente. Em Final Fantasy X, Primers são dados por personagens que não são jogáveis ou podem ser encontrados no campo. O jogador também pode usar uma esfera de compilação Al Bhed para carregar Primers de outro jogo salvo. Em Final Fantasy X-2, os Primers são obtidos ouvindo a língua Al Bhed ou cavando no deserto de Bikanel. Os primers são transferidos se o jogador usar o recurso New Game Plus. Desenvolvimento Fumi Nakashima, o designer de sub-personagens de Final Fantasy X, afirmou que o aspecto que mais se concentrou durante a fase de design foi dar aos personagens de diferentes culturas estilos distintos de roupas. Como os Al Bhed são pessoas que atuam em uma sociedade orientada a máquinas, ela queria destacá-los dos outros Spirans usando óculos e máscaras para torná-los mais excêntricos e misteriosos."Beyond Final Fantasy" bonus DVD included in the International and PAL versions of Final Fantasy X. Galeria Rikku poster.jpg|Rikku, com Cid e Brother em segundo plano. Rikku (Wetsuit)-render-ffx.png|Rikku como mergulhadora do fundo do mar de Al Bhed. Benzo.png|Uma criança Al Bhed. Nhadala FFX-2.jpg|Nhadala no equipamento de escavação no deserto. Rin.gif|Rin; um Al Bhed na indústria de negócios. Albhed.jpg|Outros Al Bhed em vários empregos. FFX HD Rikku Speaks Al Bhed.png|Legendas no idioma Al Bhed. Al Bhed.jpg|Al Bhed em Final Fantasy X-2. 10b-barge_al_bhed.jpg|Embarcação de arrasto Al Bhed. Etimologia O nome Al Bhed pode se originar da palavra "alfabeto". O nome do criador, "Alb", poderia ser uma peça de teatro "Alba", que significa "madrugada" em associação com ele na criação da raça Al Bhed. Curiosidades *Yuna é meio humano e meio Al Bhed. Sua etnia mista pode ser vista através de sua heterocromia, pois ela tem um olho azul e um verde, embora sem a assinatura da espiral. *Existem vários tradutores de Al Bhed para inglês disponíveis na web; incluindo este. *A sociedade Al Bhed parece ser influenciada pela Terra Média. Além do ambiente deserto, "Al" é o artigo definido na Língua árabe. *Navios, pairadores, guindastes, elevadores, machina e as paredes e pisos do Home e o Fahrenheit são estampados com um brasão bilíngue cujas letras dizem "Sonho de Salvação" na escrita de Al Bhed e "Cid" regularmente na escrita de Spira. Referências Veja também *Al Bhed Primer Links externos *Este tradutor online permite aos usuários converter entre inglês e Al Bhed e alternar a fonte de Al Bhed. de:Al Bhed en:Al Bhed es:Albhed Categoria:Al Bhed Categoria:Raças de Final Fantasy X